


Winter Wanderings

by nomoreprinces



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-29
Updated: 2011-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomoreprinces/pseuds/nomoreprinces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the dead of winter and Sebastian drags Isabela up the frozen Sundermount for reasons known only to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Wanderings

"Weather like this is why you should wear pants, Isabela."

Isabela glared at Sebastian who tried valiantly not to laugh, but couldn't cover the snort of amusement quick enough. "Then don't bring me up the Sundermount in the middle of winter! It's ass cold up here."

Grinning at her choice of words, Sebastian unbuckled his cloak and draped it over Isabela's shoulders. "That should help keep your, erm, backside warmer." Though he felt a tad guilty for dragging her up here. It couldn't be helped though. He needed her expertise.

The duo trudged up through knee-deep snow in silence for the most part, though Isabela chose to complain about the cold and her wet boots quite often. She was grateful for the cloak; however, why they were here was still a mystery.

Finally just as they reached the steep incline, Isabela stopped. "Why are we here, Sebastian. This is madness. I'm cold, wet, uncomfortable and you're being an ass."

Sebastian seemed to ignore her for the moment but started pulling some rocks apart to get closer to the bush he spotted. "Merrill told me about some berries that grow here in the winter."

"So why isn't Merrill here?" The woman was starting to get quite annoyed.

The archer looked over at her and sighed. "I'm not going to make her or Fenris for that matter walk through the snow. And before you ask, Anders is dealing with an outbreak of influenza at the clinic. Aveline is short handed at the moment with the city guard, Varric doesn't do snow, and Hawke has a cold. Besides, it's you I need, not them. I need you to tell me if this does what I think it does."

Isabela looked at Sebastian cocking a brow. "You need me? This is a first. Though I suppose this isn't for some tryst in the snow. That might be worth the frozen ass cheeks."

"Isabela..." His tone was that of warning, but he was still amused nonetheless. Holding his hand out, he looked at her. "Hand me a knife, please."

Plucking one of the small knives she carried in her boot, she handed it to him. "What're you doing?"

Rather than answer her question, Sebastian cut a branch from the twig. There were clumps of red berries amidst the wide serrated leaves. "Here. This is why we're here."

Taking the branch Isabela looked them over. She squeezed a berry until it burst, and then sniffed the juices and what little pulp remained from it. The leaves she studied, briefly. Then she looked at the bush and realization sunk in. "These are heart berries. Well, holly, but they're rare in these parts. They import for exorbitant amounts. How did you know it was one of my favorite poisons? Enough of it can stop a man's heart."

"Knowing poisons is part of our training is it not? Though you're more of an expert at this than I am, so I wasn't sure when Merrill described them. That's why I brought you up here." Sebastian smiled, pleased with himself and feeling a bit sheepish and shy all of a sudden. "I heard you mention it to Varric once that you liked this one. Consider it my Solstice gift to you."

Isabela laughed and flung her arms about the Chantry priest. She kissed his cheek. "I swear you must be mad with fever or something. You're gifting me poison. A rare, expensive and wonderful poison. And here I didn't think you cared." She giggled and bounced, but suddenly stopped. " Blast it, now I need to get you something."

Carefully extracting himself from her tempting embrace, Sebastian blushed as he ran the backs of his fingers against the damp imprint of her lips. It was indeed odd to be gifting her with such, but he trusted Isabela to use it wisely in their heroic pursuits. It was deadly, yes, but she was more deadly without it. In so many ways.

Sebastian watched her dart off to collect the berries, listening to her prattle on about all the ways she could use them. It was after a few minutes when she knelt at the base of a barren tree that he noticed an odd green growth. That one he definitely recognized. "Don't move, Isabela."

She froze and palmed her dagger defensively, ready to strike, but at Sebastian's leisurely pace, she relaxed and stood. "What is it, Sebastian?"

"Look up."

Isabela did and then noticed the curious green vines drooping down from one of the branches. She squinted and then noticed the pale white berries. Her eyes widened with recognition. Before she could say anything though, her face was in Sebastian's hands and his lips were on hers.

She stood in frozen shock for a heartbeat, but then she felt the cool white armor against her body and she gave in. Her arms wound about his waist and she clung to him for as long as he allowed himself to give into this fit of madness.

Sebastian broke away breathless, but feeling light. He smirked charmingly. "Vow or no vow, it is a crime to leave a beautiful woman standing under a mistletoe unkissed." Taking Isabela's hand he pulled her out from under it before he could be tempted to acts beyond a mere kiss. The kiss itself left him a bit shaken, but at the same time, he was glad for it.

She felt shattered, and greatly confused. Isabela always fancied the Chantry brother, and felt safe in teasing him. But now that safety was broken by firsthand knowledge of what he tasted like and what it felt like to be in his arms. Isabela looked back over her shoulder at the mistletoe and then to Sebastian. "If you were anyone else I would have accused you of planning this."

"That does seem like a trick Garrett would use, doesn't it." He smirked.

Isabela rolled her eyes. "Yes, but not on a girl like me."

"You are just as deserving of romantic gestures, Isabela. Even more so." Sebastian's sincerity shone through in his clear blue gaze.

It set Isabela's defenses up. She blushed despite herself. "We should get more holly before I freeze to death."

Nodding, Sebastian helped fill her satchel with cuttings. He watched Isabela descend the mountain, and moved to join her, but not before cutting off a sprig of mistletoe to keep for himself as a token of what had happened today. He laughed when he noticed someone had already cut off a piece for herself.


End file.
